1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ejection device in the form of a chaff catridge for dipoles for aircraft defense, through disorientation of the hostile aircraft cannon radar.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is known from German Laid-open Patent Application No. 27 22 812 to eject metallized glass fibers, referred to as dipoles, from a shell, by means of which the hostile radar is disrupted or disoriented. The ejection device consists of a mechanically-driven plunger which propels dipoles arranged within packages from the shell.
In accordance with a state of the technology which until the present has not been disclosed in the literature, it is known that the dipoles are ejected from a shell having a rectangular cross-section through the intermediary of a piston and an electrically-detonatable pressured gas catridge. Through experiments it has been determined that an optimum distribution of the dipoles within the air is only attainable when the dipoles which are packed in the shell are sealed against moisture and, as is naturally understandable, are completely ejected out of the shell. In the mentioned dipole cartridge there is not provided a moisture-sealed storage of the dipoles. In the shell, which is open at both ends thereof, the dipole charge is arranged intermediate two pistons. Air gaps are present between the piston and the walls of the shell through which the moisture can readily penetrate into the dipole charge. Moist dipoles will, accordingly, stick to each other and will not distribute themselves to the necessary extent after ejection. The piston which is associated with the pressurized gas catridge, as well as the piston at the ejection end, are provided with relatively small side guide surfaces so that the pistons will merely tip due to the gas pressure rather than maintaining their position relative to the axial extension of the shell. Thereby, during ejection, the dipoles which are located within the so-called "piston blind zone" will remain within the shell.